Mistletoe Kisses
by BreakEven01
Summary: George went a little over board with the mistletoe. Gizzie fluff.OneShot


A/N So last night on Fan Forum we were talking about how cute George and Izzie would be during Christmas time. We thought George would go over board with the mistletoe just to get some more kisses. So here it is.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Izzie called out into the house as she came in from the cold. She loved the Christmas time more then any other time of year but it did get pretty fricking cold outside at times. This year for Izzie though seemed not as special because she didn't get the chance to decorate the house with all her decorations that she had bought last year.

"George? Meredith? You guys here?" Izzie called out once again.

"I'm in the living room!" Izzie heard George yell. She took off her jacket and hung it up then headed toward the living room in search of her boyfriend.

"I have had the worst day ever, this woman in 309 needed changing every 20 minutes and…" Izzie was cut short when she walked into the living room and found it completely decorated from ceiling to floor in Christmas decoration. "Oh my god." she whispered looking around at it almost not noticing George standing in the middle of the room. "What did you do?"

George looked around "Well I figured you didn't get a chance to put everything up and seeing as tomorrow is Christmas I thought it would be a nice gift to give to you." he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Do you like it?" he whispered.

Izzie smiled at him "I love it!" she started to lean in to kiss him but he leaned away from her.

"Wait a second this isn't the place." George said taking her hand and lead her toward the center of the room. "Ok this is better." he said, then leaned in and kissed her.

When the broke away Izzie looked at him in confusion "What was with the relocation?" she asked.

George smiled at her "Look up." Izzie looked up at the ceiling and found a tiny plant hanging from it.

"Mistletoe." Izzie whispered looking back at George. "Very cute of you." she said giving him another kiss on the lips. "I think I am going to go put on my pajamas and then I think you and I should cuddle up on the couch, find some crappy movie to watch and spend the next few hours on the couch _not _watching TV. That sound good?" Izzie asked with a small wicked smile.

"That sounds amazing." George answered "I'll get some eggnog." he said as Izzie slipped out his arms and started heading to the stairs.

She was halfway there when she heard George say "Stop."

Izzie turned and looked at him for a moment before he came up to her and kissed her deeply again. When they broke apart this time Izzie looked at him as if he were insane "What was with that?" she asked.

"Look up again." he said and just like the last time Izzie looked up and saw another piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"You got overly excited about the mistletoe didn't you?" she said smiling at him.

George looked down at his feet then smiled at Izzie "Yeah, well you haven't seen anything yet." he whispered "Look up and around at the ceiling." he said. Izzie narrowed her eyes then did what he told her to and when she finally gave the living room and the entryway a good look over she saw not one or two pieces of mistletoe but dozens all over the ceiling. George had covered the whole place with it, she could even tell there was some on the ceiling in the kitchen.

"Why in the world would you put mistletoe all over the place?" she asked still looking at it all over the place.

George laughed slightly "It's the only time of year I get to put a plant on a ceiling that you have to kiss me under."

Izzie looked at him "Oh so you did this for some kisses?" George just shrugged his shoulders, "Well you know," she put her arms around his neck "you don't need mistletoe for that." she gave him another smile then leaned in and kissed him. Izzie had to admit that even though the winds were bone chilling outside, it was worth the trip through it to get into the nice warm arms of George underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
